From DE 10 2006 002 757 A1 a magnetic storage switch is known. This magnetic storage switch exhibits a pole element which can be rotated about an axis. Furthermore first and second switch plates are provided, wherein the pole element is situated between these two plates. The pole element exhibits a plurality of magnets, which are located with alternating polarity along the circumferential direction of the pole element. Furthermore this magnetic storage switch or the switch plate, respectively, exhibits magnetisable ring segments, between which the pole element is situated, and which are turned with respect to each other by half a step. The switch plates therein exhibit magnetic or magnetisable areas.
A rotation of the pole element causes one of the two switchable elements to be magnetized. The switchable elements are in the form of plates. One of the switchable elements short-circuits the magnetic flux. In this way the two switchable elements can alternately transmit or short-circuit the magnetic flux, so that magnetisable elements like iron plates located next to these switchable elements either are attracted or not.
This device also allows the switching of higher currents and voltages. A disadvantage of this device, however, is that, due to the magnetic forces, rotary motions of the pole element partially are relatively hard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,714 discloses a snap acting magnetic rotary switch having a plurality of switches, each of which comprises two fixed contacts and one movable contact, a permanent magnet being fast with the latter. The switch also comprises two annularly shaped permanent magnets adjacent each other and the magnets fast with said movable contacts, the annular magnet outwardly positioned being fixed and having as many pairs of poles as the switches and as many pairs of poles being provided on the adjacent surface of the intermediate annular magnet, which is fast with a rotary shaft. On the surface of the intermediate annular magnet facing the magnets fast with the movable contacts three ring-shaped poles are provided, the sign of which being alternately different; one of these poles is interrupted at a location and the other two poles are deformed to this location. Upon rotation of said shaft, the switch contacts are snap opened or closed with a speed independent of the speed of rotation of said shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,531 discloses a magnetically operated switch which opens and closes solely in response to magnetic forces. At least one plug is adapted to move axially within a stationary support. The plug moves between two rotating disks which are magnetically coded. The electric switch comprises two stationary electric contacts and movable electric contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,741 discloses a rotary switch with a stationary body and longitudinal bores in each of which a core of magnetic material is movable. Switching means are located at one end of said bores, and adapted to be actuated by the said cores and magnetic elements adapted to be brought successively opposite the ends of said bores to either displace or hold the said cores in the said bores for actuating the said switching means.